Memory Alpha:Possible copyright infringements
List of possible copyright violations November 08 *Galaxy class again, a user flagged a passage in the General Overview section -- 24.250.23.170 04:15, 9 Nov 2004 (CET) **Apparently no longer a copyvio? -- Cid Highwind 00:10, 2005 Jan 16 (CET) December 26rd *Image:Tricorder2 2280.gif *Image:Tricorder-2271.jpg *Image:Tricorder-2260.jpg -- illustrations from a magazine or other copyrighted publication. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel **Three images deleted. -- Cid Highwind 11:02, 2005 Jan 24 (CET) January 20th *Bynaus -- copied from fan page as indicated on article (possible non-copyvio in article history). -- Cid Highwind 09:38, 2005 Jan 20 (CET) *Caitian -- copied from fan page as indicated on article (possible non-copyvio in article history). -- Cid Highwind 09:38, 2005 Jan 20 (CET) *Delos, Brekkians, Brekka, Ornara -- copied directly from www.startrek.com (new articles). -- Cid Highwind 09:38, 2005 Jan 20 (CET) January 24th Discussion moved from Memory Alpha:Images for deletion * Several images showing "concept art by Andy Probert" and others: 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25 (I hope I didn't miss any or listed the wrong ones). I see several problems with these images: #Fair use: We may be allowed to use single frames of the aired episodes, but I don't think we are allowed to reproduce too a high percentage of the images shown in books such as "The Art of Star Trek". #Linking "concept art" pictures on "in-universe" articles means to mix two different POVs. We should avoid that - the article about the Bynars, for example, should contain an image showing a Bynar, not an image showing what someone thought the Bynars might look like... #A proper copyright disclaimer is missing: Even if 1 and 2 should not apply for some reason, this is reason enough to remove the images. -- Cid Highwind 00:38, 2005 Jan 23 (CET) :# First of all, most images aren't even from The Art of Star Trek, or other such reference works. :# On the second point, I partly agree. Frankly, we should need an image of the Bynars, yes, but I think a conceptual art sketch of the proposed Bynars well suits the category of "Behind the Scenes". :# I have added copyright disclaimers to all images now. Ottens 13:23, 23 Jan 2005 (CET) ::Several of the images you listed as "Image from Probert Designs" actually did appear in The Art of Star Trek. I don't think I need to list all of them - just as an example: Image:Probert Enterprise sketch.jpg, appearing on one of the first pages of the "TNG section" in that book. You now added your sources, but I still maintain that those are not "proper copyright disclaimers". Those would include a phrase such as "used with permission" (see: Memory Alpha:Copyrights). Additionally, the "source" of at least two of those images is your own webpage? -- Cid Highwind 17:24, 2005 Jan 23 (CET) :::The images you mentioned are from Andrew Probert's website, which is the original source, and were also used in The Art of Star Trek. From those of which I have listed my own website as source, I am not sure where they originate from. They were not scanned by myself from any book, so I probably found them somewhere on the web, but I cannot remember where... Ottens 22:58, 23 Jan 2005 (CET) ::I don't know if we really need to discuss this any further. Everything is stated on Memory Alpha:Copyrights... If you are taking images from Andrew Probert's website, you need a permission of Andrew Probert and that permission has to be included in the disclaimer. If you don't even know where an image is from, don't upload it. -- Cid Highwind 10:58, 2005 Jan 24 (CET) ::Fine. You'll go and delete it. Ottens 17:08, 24 Jan 2005 (CET) January 26th * Warp bubble (http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/library/technology/article/70255.html) -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 10:18, Jan 26, 2005 (CET)